


Shiki and the lost world.

by Reanna23



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reanna23/pseuds/Reanna23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (small) story about Shiki and Keiji who both are getting stuck in a another world, many tasks must me done, before they can get out.</p><p>I'll try to add a chapter at least each week.<br/>(I filled in shiki by fandoms, but this story isn't based on the anime, I just really liked the name Shiki :3)<br/>(Enligsh isn't my native language, sorry if you find any misspells.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiki and the lost world.

**Chapter one**  
  
The water was running slowly when Shiki looked at it. It was a beautiful evening, and Shiki felt the pencil resting in her hand. She looked at the paper and looked back to the clear blue water. ‘How am I ever going to finish this drawing’ she thought. And ripped the paper of the sketchbook. She put the paper in her jacket, and laid down at the soft grass. She closed her eyes and put her head phones on. She grabbed her IPod and played the music list atmospheric calm. I only let my eyes and mind rest for a little while she said to herself. She felt the warmth of the sun shining on her face, the wind blowing true her hair and the grass lifting her weight of the ground. A moment later she fell asleep. The wind was laying down, and clouds began to appear.  
  
 **Chapter two**  
  
‘Welcome to the world of the dead, fill in your code to access the game’. Keiji muttered: ‘Launch code 34’. He fell into a bright light and landed softly on the wooden ground. ‘Ah, house number 34, let’s see, where is that damn shinigami’. Keiji looked around him, and began to walk towards the door. The shinigami was nowhere to be found. ‘Aaah, come on, how am I going to leave this house If I can’t even find that god damn shinigami’ said Keiji. He walked towards the window to inspect the area outside. ‘What the.. why are all the windows black? Hmm, must be a glitch or something’. ‘YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO RETURN TO YOUR OWN WORLD, AND DONT COME BACK WITHIN 3 DAYS’ shouted a loud voice. Keiji looked around. ‘Where was that coming from?’ Keiji opened his menu and shut off the game. He took his Oculus rift off and placed it on his desk. ‘What in the hell was all of that, that game costed me $70 dollar man..’ Keiji came out of his bed and walked towards the computer. ‘Maybe I can find an solution on the internet’. He opened his browser and began search. The bug wasn’t mentioned on the internet. Keiji looked at the helmet. ‘I’ll just try it again’ he said. He laid on his bed and put on the helmet. ‘Launch code 34 he shouted’. He was again in the same house, only now the shinigami stood before him. ‘I thought it was pretty clearly that you needed to leave. Ohh well, it’s your own fault. Welcome to the new world my child’. All of a sudden chains come out of the walls and ceiling. The shinigami put the chains around his wrist and ankle. ‘What are you doing, let me go!’ shouted Keiji. He began to sweat. ‘What is happening, what is happening’ He thought. The shinigami disappeared and Keiji was chained to the ground. The room was getting darker, and he didn’t hear any sound at all. Keiji screamed: ‘automatic shutdown!’ But the game didn’t shut down. He yelled, and tried to get out the chains, but nothing worked.  
  
 **Chapter three**  
  
Shiki tried to open her eyes. She felt cold and rolled on her side, when she opened her eyes she saw where she was. A cold wind was blowing in her face. She sat up straight and looked around. This wasn’t the place where she was laying a minute ago she thought. Her hands were placed on the ground. It felt like some kind of metal. ‘Where am I, why don’t I see anything.. Am I blind?’ Shiki held her hand for her face. Nothing. Just nothing. She felt in her right pocket and grabbed her IPod, ‘okay, now put the flashlight on.’ The flashlight shine bright and lighted the room where she was in. It was a small narrow office, and the filing cabinets were all over the flour. Photo’s and other documents were laying in the room, like it was meant to be a carpet of papers. Shiki looked at the documents. Shiki Michiko, 20 years old, born and raised in Tokyo. ‘What the hell is this, why is all my information on these freaking things..’ Shiki felt sick. Her name, her age, her school, her friends. Every little information of her were on the papers. She tried to stand up, but bumped her head on something. Shiki lighted the ceiling. It was very clearly that she couldn’t stand here. The light followed Shiki’s hand, and it stopped at the corner of the room. Little by little, she crawled towards the corner and looked around again. There was a small door at the other side of the room, about 5 meters from her. Again she crawled towards the little door and opened it. ‘Yay! It’s open she thought.’ A very bright light shined in her eyes. Shiki rubbed them and opened them slowly. A big tree was standing in front of her, with a swing and a little pick nick table. The air was clear blue, and it was nice and warm at the place. Shiki crawled out of the house and looked at it. It was a huge book! ‘Why would you build a huge book with a little gross room in it,’ Shiki wondered. When walking towards the big tree, the book seemed to be just as little as a regular book. Shiki sat on the swing, and thought about what just happened. ‘Okay, I’m not where I just was when I started drawing this morning. What should I do? What should I tell my parents if I’m not coming home this afternoon. Wait! My phone!’ Left pocket, empty. Right pocket, empty. She searched every possible place but couldn’t find it. Shiki panicked. Then she saw her purple phone laying next to the tree. ‘I don’t even remember coming here’ she said out loud. Trying to call her home, she discovered that there was no service. Holding the phone higher didn’t help either. She put the phone in her left pocket and sat on the swing, crying. ‘Why happened this, how is this even possible.. What am I going to do?’ She sat there for countless minutes, maybe hours. Then she heard a weird voice, like it was coming from a sort of speaker in the air. ‘You have one hour to find out why you are in this world, otherwise you won’t wake up anymore.’ Shiki looked around, but didn’t saw anyone. ‘Who was that, why do I need to follow this stupid voice’ She thought. Shiki walked back towards the huge book, that seemed so much smaller a time ago. She ran, and ran, and finally she could see the book clearly again. It was just a regular book, just like it crimped all of a sudden. When opening the book, she saw exactly the same information she saw before, only then placed inside the book, like it was part of the book itself. She began to browse the book, looked over every page. Until she stumbled at a black page. There was written in white letters: ‘The one who is holding this book will have to complete all the tasks given on the pages after this one, if not completed, he or she won’t rise from the dead.’ ‘What.. Am I dead, what is this for book, how am I going to do this..’ Shiki looked back at the tree and stared until her eyes were getting dry and blurry, she blinked and took a deep breath, ‘Okay, let’s do this then, if that what you want’ she said. She turned the page and read what there was written. ‘Open the backdoor in the big tree.’ Shiki walked towards the tree and saw a huge door, the doorknob looked like it was of pure gold, when she touched it; it felt like the cold temperature of the tree, it was streaming through her hand. She opened the door and saw a note ‘time won’t pass by in this world, even as in your own world. Nobody will notice that you are gone, however, day and night will happen. So beware of night, and enjoy the day for so long it can.’ Shiki looked around, but nothing more was inside the tree. When she walked outside the tree, it suddenly was night. ‘Why is it so dark, I was just inside for like a minute’ she thought.    
 **Chapter four**  
  
‘I have to get out of my bed, damn what a bad dream I had..’ Keiji thought. He tried to rub his eyes, but felt something on his hands. He opened his eyes fast and saw that he was chained on a wooden table. The room he was laying in, was all painted red. Candles were lighting the room, and it gave the walls a gross look. The room smelled weird, and it was way too dark to see properly. When he tried to lift his head, he saw that his feet were also chained down to the table. He screamed, but suddenly stopped. ‘What is standing there in the corner?’ Keiji blinked with his eyes and looked again. It was a person, or something like that. ‘Hello?’ Keiji whispered. The thing didn’t turn around, or even move. However, it looked that the walls reacted to his words. All the red was moving, somehow breathing. Keiji whispered again: ‘can you hear me?’. The walls moved more, how longer his sentence was the longer the walls were breathing. ‘HELLO! REACT TO ME PLEASE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!’ Keiji shouted. The walls began to breath even louder and he heard a loud scream. ‘Where was that coming from, where am I again?’ Keiji saw the walls getting darker towards the thing in the corner. When it turned around, Keiji recognized what he was seeing, it was the same shinigami who chained him before. Keiji stuttered ‘Can you please let me go? I will do anything.’ The shinigami showed a wide smile. His teeth were long and perfect white. His lips were red as blood, his eyes were as black as the blackest ink and stitches were all over his face. ‘Anything heh, let me think my child.’ Keiji looked at his face with disgust. The shinigami began to speak, I’ll let you free, if you can find the girl we are looking for, when you find her, bring her to us and you will be free forever.’ Keiji looked at him and tried to force a smile on his face. Keiji looked at his ankles and arms, and saw that the chains were gone. He looked at the shinigami, and back to his arms. He sat up straight. ‘Where can I find her, he answered.’ The shinigami pointed at the doorknob that was behind him, ‘In the other world, but only humans can enter the founded world.’ Keiji stood up, and walked towards the doorknob. When he touched it, he saw the red walls from up close. It wasn’t just normal red. It was blood! ‘I need to get out of here, fucking hell’ Keiji thought. The shinigami gave him a little book and pointed at it. ‘Here is all the information you need to know to find her. But beware, if you don’t return her, we won’t return you, my child.’ The shinigami’s face expression was dead-serious, Keiji looked at the book and back to the shinigami. HAHAHAHA, came of the mouth of the shinigami, and as he laughed he pushed Keiji out of the door.  

 

 


End file.
